Admin Core Project Summary: This innovative integrated systems biology application seeks to delineate the complex host/pathogen interactions occurring at the alveolar level that lead to unsuccessful response to therapy in serious pneumonia. The Administrative Core will be responsible for managing, coordinating, and supervising the entire range of SCRIPT Systems Biology Center activities. As such, the Administrative Core will intersect with all internal SCRIPT investigators as well as the NIAID sponsoring agency, other Systems Biology Centers, and the broader infectious diseases and pulmonary/critical care scientific communities. The SCRIPT Systems Biology Center is intentionally multidisciplinary, increasing the complexity of interactions and mandating a centralized approach to facilitate accomplishing the goals of this Systems Biology Center. The Administrative Core will accomplish these objectives in three interrelated specific aims: AIM 1. To provide the administrative and organizational infrastructure to facilitate accomplishment of the SCRIPT goals within proposed timelines, and to disseminate the output of the Research Projects and Cores. This will include the submission of SCRIPT Systems Biology Center output to NIAID-directed public databases/repositories. AIM 2. To coordinate and integrate the two SCRIPT Systems Biology Center Research Projects. AIM 3. To organize local and external outreach programs to promote a systems biology approach to infectious pneumonia. This includes integration of the SCRIPT Systems Biology Center into current local training programs, submission of an application to Gordon Research Conference or similar conference for a research symposium on a systems biology approach to pneumonia and a proposal to the American Thoracic Society for a post graduate course on Systems Biology Approaches to Pneumonia. The major premise of the SCRIPT Systems Biology Center research agenda is an iterative approach to host/pathogen interactions based on results of high throughput omics approaches and modeling of the results. We therefore expect that prior results will drive subsequent experiments. Integration and facilitation of these subsequent experiments between the different Cores and investigators will be the primary responsibility of the Administrative Core. Investigators in the Administrative Core will also ensure that data generated by the Projects and Cores are disseminated in formats that are useful to the larger community of pneumonia researchers.